Les Deux Soeurs
by Euphiemie
Summary: Tras el constante rechazo de Elsa, Anna ha encontrado compañía en las maravillosas pinturas del palacio, que le ayudarán a entender mejor su relación con su hermana mayor.


**Disclaimer: **Frozen y sus personajes correspondientes pertenecen a Disney.

**Les Deux Soeurs**

No era inusual que la pequeña princesa se encontrara en la sala-galería del palacio.

Desde hace un par de años, Anna se había acostumbrado a tener a las pinturas que decoraban las paredes como única compañía. Y era realmente fascinante lo entretenido que era pasar las tardes conversando con ellas, a pesar de que la señorita Lievens constantemente le estuviera repitiendo que la falta de compañía la estaba volviendo loca.

Así que, como un día cualquiera, Anna se encontraba charlando con el apuesto Sir Galahad sobre la inclusión de una bella joven como ella entre las filas de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Sin embargo, sus fieros argumentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de reojo miró a la ventana de la sala y notó como comenzaban a descender pequeños copos de nieve. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que decidía posponer su debate para dirigirse a la puerta.

Apenas había echado un vistazo al pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana mayor cuando decidió volver sobre sus pasos a la sala, cabizbaja. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Elsa había querido pasar tiempo junto a ella, y mucho menos jugar en la nieve. Siempre que le pedía que fueran a jugar, Elsa la rechazaba una y otra vez, así que no tenía caso siquiera intentarlo de nuevo.

La niña se recargó contra una de las paredes de la sala y dio un gran suspiro.

"No me mires de esa forma Galahad, tú sabes bien porque no iré"

Anna prefirió evadir la mirada de su pintoresco amigo, sólo para encontrarse con los acusadores ojos de la bella Venus.

"¿Tú también estás de su parte?" Le dijo con incredulidad a la pintura que se encontraba a su derecha "¡Creí que tú me entenderías!"

La pequeña suspiró resignada y se deslizó hasta el suelo haciéndose un ovillo.

"Creo que Elsa ha dejado más que claro que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo ¿no es cierto Emilie?" Anna levantó la mirada para ver el cuadro con una mujer sentada apoyada en su mano izquierda.

De acuerdo a lo que había escuchado decir a su padre una vez, Emilie era la hermana menor del artista que había pintado el cuadro, así que Anna estaba segura de que ella comprendía más que nadie los problemas entre hermanos.

Con este pensamiento en mente, los ojos de Anna dieron vueltas por la habitación hasta toparse con el cuadro que estaba buscando "Les deux soeurs"

Era una pintura realmente hermosa en todos los sentidos, de vivos colores y con un significado que iba más allá de lo que los ojos podían percibir.

No hacía mucho tiempo que el cuadro había arribado al palacio de Arendelle. Anna aún recordaba el día en que su padre había regresado del Reino de Francia mostrando la nueva obra de arte que había adquirido orgulloso.

Su padre le explicó cómo la pintura reflejaba la unión entre las dos hermanas, cuyas diferencias se desvanecían al estar una junta a otra.

"Justo como Elsa y tú" Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa "Sé que en ocasiones puede parecer que los lazos se van deteriorando con el paso del tiempo, pero si eres paciente y entregas todo de ti, verás cómo el amor verdadero persiste hasta el final"

Ante tal recuerdo, Anna no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente. Su padre estaba en lo cierto, no podía rendirse así de fácil, tenía que ser lo suficientemente paciente hasta que Elsa decidiera abrirse de nuevo con ella.

Respiró profundamente y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la pintura de las dos hermanas.

"Muchas gracias Adèle y Aline" Dijo briosamente para después salir rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermana tocando finalmente la puerta.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"...

* * *

NOTA: Es el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, y es MUCHO MÁS difícil de lo que creía. En fin, las dichosas pinturas no me las inventé y estuve 3 horas buscando unas que fueran acorde al año en que se desarrolla la historia (1845 creo) y de las como 7 que escogí al final sólo utilicé 4.  
Aquí están los links para verlas (sin los espacios claro)

www. / obras/Arthur-Hughes/Sir% / -Sir Galahad de Arthur Hughes  
commons. / wiki/File:Paris_Bordone_ -Venus,Marte y Cupido de Paris Bordone  
es. / / 8LHPYH-Adolph-Von-Menzel-Costume-Study-of-a-Seated-Woman,-Menzel%C2%B4s-Sister,-Emilie -Emilie de Adolph Von Menzel  
commons. /wiki/ File:Th%C3%A9odore_Chass%C3%A9riau_ -Les deux soeurs de Théodore Chassériau 

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido y me ayudaría mucho a mejorar y continuar (: gracias por leer.


End file.
